


Break The Old Memory

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [8]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Masturbation, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne isn't ready to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break The Old Memory

Michonne used to talk out loud to her dead boyfriend. She made herself stop that even though it kept her going. It wasn't normal and it couldn't be healthy. What she couldn't stop was remembering him in those moments where nothing had mattered but their love. Those old memories were the only thing she could think of in the rare moments when she touches herself. 

Those moments are kept brief. Drawing out pleasure now is selfish, just like her memories. Not that it makes her stop. She's allowed some selfishness isn't she?

When she meets the blonde in the woods, part of her feels something that she figured was left with the past. The guilt from those feelings makes it so she never acts on it. But there are moments when her eyes meet Andrea's, and there's the faintest hint of a spark that threatens to break the old memories.

That's why she holds herself back, and speaks only in terms of friendship. Doing otherwise would mean she'd have to let her memories go. To let the memories go would mean she would break. And she can't break. Not when she has someone depending on her. Not when she has someone to talk out loud to that will answer back. But at night when she's sure the other woman is sound asleep, it's her Michonne thinks about when her hand moves as quiet as it can.

She gets the feeling the blonde knows, and understands.


End file.
